1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an aerosol product equipped with a movable grip, and more particularly to a horizontal-jetting structure aerosol product capable of precisely jetting the contents within a vessel toward a target existing at a long distance from a nozzle by raising a grip from a stand-by position to a using position and operating a lever while grasping the grip so as to depress the nozzle.
2. Related Art
Generally, an aerosol product includes a valve for closing the mouth of a vessel, a nozzle connected to a stem of the valve and a cap encircling the valve. And when a user depresses the nozzle with his finger through an appropriate actuator, the contents high-pressure filled in the vessel are jetted.
However, this aerosol product has a problem of inferior operability that the user must depress the nozzle directly and strongly in an axial direction while compressing a spring incorporated in the valve.
Therefore the aerosol product capable of jetting the contents by small force has been demanded.
In order to meet such a demand, in recent years, the aerosol product having a lever extending in the radial direction of the nozzle has been in the actual use (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
According to a prior art as shown in FIG. 5, a grip 101 arranged along an aerosol product 100 is raised in an arrow direction at a pivot of a supporting shaft 102.
Next, from the state where a first lever 103 and a second lever 104 have been folded and superposed, the second lever 104 is raised in an arrow direction at a pivot of the supporting shaft so as to be arranged on an extending line of the first lever 103.
Subsequently, the second lever 104 is held down with the hand grasping the grip 101 so that downward pressing force is applied to the second lever 104. Thus, the first and second levers 103 and 104 are integrally pushed downward and so a nozzle 105 is depressed.
In accordance with this prior art, as compared with the case where the nozzle 105 is depressed directly and strongly, an operator can operate the product by small force.
However, a fitting groove 106 of the grip 101 is fit over the supporting shaft 102 so that the grip 101 is supported by the supporting shaft 102. Therefore, the fitting groove 106 may be opened while the grip 101 is used. As a result, there was a fear that the grip 101 comes off from the supporting shaft 102.
Further, a peripheral wall 108 of a cap 107 is formed so that it is possible to confirm by tactile feel that the grip has been raised to a predetermined position when the grip 101 is raised in the arrow direction at a pivot of the supporting shaft 102.
However, since the peripheral wall 108 of the cap 107 is kept in direct contact with a mounting cup 111, when the grip 101 is raised, the pressing force applied to a convex portion cannot be relieved by deforming the peripheral wall 108. Thus, for example, there was a fear that the fitting groove of the grip 101 may be damaged.
Further, in using the aerosol product 100, from the state where a first lever 103 and a second lever 104 have been folded and superposed, the second lever 104 is raised in an arrow direction at a pivot of the supporting shaft.
So, in order to raise the second lever 104, a slit 107a is formed on the cap 107.
Thus, for example, when a finger is caught in the slit 107a, the nozzle 112 is pressed in with the inserted finger so that malfunction may occur.
As one of the methods for using the aerosol product, there is a demand that the contents (i.e. medicine such as biocide) within the aerosol vessel should be jetted exactly and simply toward a target such as a bee or horsefly from a long distance, the bee or horsefly being a harmful insect which may give great injury to humans.